


Kitten

by Colddreams (endlesscolddreams)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Harry Potter, Impact Play, Kinktober, M/M, Pet Play, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, kitten play, love sex, loving bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesscolddreams/pseuds/Colddreams
Summary: The thing is, Draco is more like a cat than a dog.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Every BDSM dynamic is personal and different.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.

Harry knows the effect he has on Draco.

His large hand, ‘I must not tell lies’ a faint scarring on the dark skin, on Draco’s neck and he will calm down; a touch on his shoulder and he’ll bite back whatever nasty reply he wants to give, a hand on his lower back and he’ll follow him like a loving pup.

The thing is, Draco is more like a cat than a dog.

In front of the others Draco is the most focussed, aloof person. His individuality is refined and unpaired, his sass can be nasty and he has the annoying tendency to pout and throw a tantrum when things don't go on on his way, never having grown up from his spoiled childhood.

Where Harry is impulsive he’s collected, when they’re together there’s a complement brought by their upbringing, past and personality.

Draco also enjoys cuddling but only when Harry has so much to do, and really should say no, but who can say no to those grey eyes looking up at him and promising the best behaviour?.

Yes, Draco is very much like a cat and also enjoys being one from time to time.

He’s not an animagus, he can’t change form at will but he has the most pretty white plug tail and cat ears.

The first time he showed Harry the box where he saved those items, face red with shame and hope, shoulders stiff and shaking hands, Harry must say he was dubious; pet play was never something he felt curious or attracted to. He rather dress Draco with the highest heels or tie him up with the red rope that make his curious eyes twinkle, but he listened to the distinct lack of fluency of his usually pristine boyfriend and figured they could give it a go, after all Harry showed so many things to Draco since he was the one with most experience but this one,  _ oh this one, _ this was all Draco.

Draco who is like a cat in many ways wanted to really act like one. 

Kneel at his feet, curl on his side as he works, lick milk from a bowl and even playfully roll around in the ground. It was everything against his poise and controlled calm but Draco is always surprising him.

He knows how Draco tries to control everything in his life, how he keeps forcing things to go his way and how Harry needs to wrestle the control from him sometimes or he’ll drown in his own mind. Not everything can be controlled and Harry has learned to let things flow.

Harry likes to watch him fight against his instincts, see him struggle to remove the bonds he places on him, the jerks and pulls of his muscles as they flex and relax but he also likes to see Draco curled on him, face relaxed and peaceful as he rubs blond hair.

Harry used to be afraid of his own power. He spent his life being told what to do, used as people pleased, deceived to achieve their ends and all was good… until it wasn’t.

His anger mixed with all his feelings and he couldn’t reign it in. Therapy was not moving along as he wished and he did  _ try _ , but awareness was never his strongest point.

His magic started flowing from him without him realising, it would reach out big and intimidating when he was unaware and when he tried to hold it inside himself it flared like a vicious and irate fire.

“Why don’t you take responsibility? Accept that you have unpaired magic and work with it not against it, Harry!” Hermione had said furious at his dysplays of unsteady magic and he felt ashamed.

Ashamed of his own power, ashamed that he couldn’t control it, ashamed that he was afraid one day it would get loose and hurt those he loved.

It was easier said than done.

He tried to manage it and it was working out but it still got loose when his emotions were too big to handle.

One day, he went to a muggle club. He was not very sure why but this trainee spoke highly of it and he decided to check it with some of his friends. _ And what a surprise it was. _

Harry was a mess, his physical energy drained but his magic breaking out without control then he saw  _ them _ .

Doms and Dommes. 

Leather dressed, confident and dominant people.

They held themselves firm, steady and sure. They were in control of the scene, the people surrounding them and most of all, of themselves.

Harry felt envious for a moment before realising he wanted that _ , needed _ . He needed to be in their place, to feel that control, that calm. He wanted to be able to control himself and not be afraid of it destroying everything in his life.

Impulsive as he is, the very next day he was there watching them, observing what they did. He could  _ see  _ but not fully understand why they did it, it was arousing, of course he found it erotic or he wouln’t be there every week, but he always felt bad after it until one of the older Dommes came to him. 

She talked to him gently as if recognizing something in him. He felt so vulnerable but he opened up his fears and was so relieved when someone could relate to his fears, to his anger. _ His confusion. _

She explained the amount of trust those acts need, that there are limits that are respected and those subs freely gave themselves to the Doms who take care and cherish their submission above all. 

She taught him to be firm, assertive, to reign himself, to submit before controlling.

He learned that he rather likes being in control for once in his life.

In control of his power, of himself and someone else.

His life changed so much, he became more calm, his magic doesn’t lash out anymore and he feels a  _ security  _ he never felt. 

And Draco, _ beautiful and precious Draco, _ submits to him  _ freely _ even after their past, he surrenders himself, heart, body and soul to Harry genuinely and Harry devotedly loves him for it.

He looks at Draco and smiles. 

Draco’s collar is purple, royal but thin on his white neck. He usually wears the black one but he’s feeling playful and Harry can see mischief on his expressive eyes.

“Bed.” Harry instructs and Draco follows the command swaying his hips to make the tail move.

Harry likes to guide, to instruct and encourage. That was true when he teached on the DA and is true now that he takes time to teach young aurors. He loves to bring them to their full potential, to challenge them and he loves when they challenge back, when they go beyond expectation and crave to bring the best to their training.

He loves to bring the best in Draco because he craves it, he needs it. Draco aches to please Harry, to feel dominated, valued and used in a way Harry never thought a person could need. That makes him  _ burn _ , he knows how strong Draco is, how prideful and independent he can be and he still chooses again and again to give himself to Harry and Harry can only cherish and feel wanted and loved.

He remembers seeing Draco fight himself.

He cared for his son, his mother and even his father in Azkaban.

Later, he mourned the death of his wife with controlled poise.

When they began meeting again, pubs, events, and others Harry saw something on Draco. Draco was so different, he tried so hard to have it all cared for in a way that he neglected himself and Harry could see the longing for escape, release.

Draco mentioned it once, only once that ‘sometimes it would be nice to escape, fully escape, from the responsibilities and decisions that rest on his shoulders as the head of the Malfoy estate, the pressure of keeping everyone safe and cared’.

He remembers thinking how he could give him that but it was too soon. Their friendship was a fragile thing, tentative. He could already see how they fit together and how good they could  _ become  _ but Draco was still in pain and he respected his space.

He was no fool to think Draco would be interested or know what Harry did, now only once a month, in the club. He was sure Draco had little idea of what BDSM was and what entailed, yet Harry wanted to tell him, show him, teach him and hopefully find a complement in him.

He was surprised and more than glad when Draco was the one who started showing interest in him. How? but he did, and Harry could only cherish that.

Draco started to drop walls, to come to him when things were tough, when things were good and when things just happened.

Draco was the one coming to him, to show what he needed, to tell him once that he could grab him harder, ‘ _ I won't break, Potter’ _ . 

Always Draco because Harry refused to rush anything and scare him away with his perversions but Draco was willing, accepting,  _ wanting _ . 

And Harry showed him. 

Saw him take it in with perplecticity, some embarrassment and curiosity.

The first time he spanked that white butt red, he was more nervous than Draco, his experience palling in the face of his emotions.

Draco took it all, red faced, quiet and humiliated but so proud and guiddy and Harry realised that he loved Draco as he never loved anyone else.

He’s not sure when Draco realised he loved him but he’s firm and content in the knowledge that Draco is his and his alone.

He looks over to Draco, who seems to be awaiting a command of some kind, ears moving with the help of magic, and Harry, shaking his head from the overwhelming feelings of Draco, watched Draco fidget a bit in anticipation.

They play many times, Harry is no longer nervous and unleashes some magic loving how Draco’s skin grows goosebumps.

Draco doesn’t fall far from the tree, he does love power.

He tends to prod Harry for reactions that make him lose his tight control on it but Harry knows better and rarely needs to let it loose.  _ Only here _ . 

It took many years but he trusts his magic. He wonders how much of it it’s due to Draco's trust in him.

Draco lays down moving his neck knowing it will show off his collar and that the soft white skin appeals to Harry as not many places do.

He loves to bite, mark, lick and smell it.

Draco makes a noise, soft and high yet nothing like the purr a cat would make. He enjoys it and savours it with satisfaction.

When Draco is content, safe and tucked on his side after getting Scorpius to bed, he makes the same sigh.

Harry starts taking his own belt off and Draco’s ears get pointy. Harry ignores it and takes it off making a crack on the air with it making Draco stretch himself on the bed on his side.

“Why the belt, pray to tell?” he asks and Harry steps into the bed watching him calm and firm.

“Any issue with it?” he barks just because he knows Draco wants the force of it.

“Maybe.” he says but rolls to his front and wiggles the butt making the tail move side to side.

It’s a pretty thing, the plug deep inside his ass and the soft hairs almost covering the buttcheeks with their fluffiness.

Draco enjoys taking care of the tail and learnt how to make it obey his wishes just to provoque Harry.

“Tail up.” he’s stern but kind and sees Draco preparing himself with a roll of his shoulders before doing as requested.

He doesn’t hit him right away, he presses the belt to his legs, his butt, his back making him feel the expensive leather.

It’s something Draco taught him how to buy. His own were not suitable to his expensive taste he thinks, but Draco says it’s a different feel so he guesses he’s the one who’ll feel it so he may as well indulge him.

The belt crack sounds loud in the quiet room and Draco doesn’t make a noise even when his ass shows a red slash and tail twitches.

“I have better things to do if that’s all you got.” he murmurs in a bored tone but his ears wiggle and the tail is up and tight now as he lays flat on the bed.

He wants to point out he’s being stubborn but Draco is stubborn and as much as it pains him it ends amusing him a bit in these moments.

His arm makes a wide motion and the belt hits the flesh harder and Draco winces this time.

He let a bit of his magic out and it’s more the magic than the pain that makes Draco so sensitive. He stretches feeling it on his naked body and Harry is focussed on every single twitch and movement.

Draco says nothing so Harry touches his ass with his hand, caressing the red mark and feeling Draco push towards him. The tail touches his arm and he grabs it making Draco kneel on fours on the dark sheets.

He doesn’t need to say a thing, Draco will behave. He’s been restless and Harry watched him wanting to see if he would crack and ask him what he needs.

He never asks. He demands and shows and for Harry is enough.  _ For now. _

Harry moves back and hits the ass with a succession of cracks. The sound is what gets him, sounds almost musical but the feeling is what Draco craves and when he reaches the tenth Draco is trying to move away from the belt and hiding the red stripes with his tail. His hands fist the bed spread and Harry drops the belt before kneeling on the bed and caressing his back.

When the tail moves from the ass he presses his hand, cold from a charm, on the hot skin and he presses his nose to Draco’s neck.

“Good, so good Draco.”

Draco nods, his face pressed into the sheets and Harry licks the neck.

“My beautiful kitten…” he murmurs and Draco looks at him narrowing his eyes.

“Not.kitten.” His tail moves content.  _ Happy. _

“Dragon, Cat, whatever you want, love.” he grins teasing and Draco shoves his head from his neck with a hit of his own head.

His right hand touches Draco’s ears and Draco presses into him making that soft sound again.

Harry bites his neck and Draco pushes his ass up, body moving to touch Harry’s side as Harry kneels on his side properly.

He didn’t even take his shoes and knows Draco will complain later but he doesn’t really care when he has this man under him, above, him, on his side…

His right hand descends and touches his cheek, his jaw and lands on his neck pressing hard and Draco’s breath catches.

Harry bites the shoulders hard then licks and kisses it as if asking forgiveness and Draco finally lets the sounds out.

They’re pained but pleased and Harry moves downwards on his back, biting and licking the sweat that gathers there before dropping his neck and holding his hips.

“Harry.” is a soft call and Harry needs to close his eyes and gather strength. 

His name spoken like that is his breaking. He would give his money, his magic and life to hear Draco saying it again and again.

The tail touches his face and his nose and he bites it knowing draco won’t feel it but doing it anyway. He gets behind Draco and kisses his red ass licking the straight welts with devotion and Draco moans at that, making Harry cup his balls.

They’re warm, move freely under his hand and Harry licks at his rim touching the plug with his tongue making Draco push harder into his face.

He holds the balls harder and Draco whines before trying to be still. Harry smiles against the skin, tail curling on his head and grabs the growing dick stroking it softly.

Not enough pressure to be good but enough to tease.

Draco’s a precious thing under him, all sharp edges softened with the years, thin and not as firm as he once was. He noticed Draco checking his ass out in the mirror more times than he wished but the displeased frown he sees says it all, he’s displeased at his shape.

Harry wants to show him how he’s still the most gorgeous thing he ever had the pleasure of having under his hands and he kisses the ass cheeks before biting them wanting Draco to focus on the marks when he looks at the mirror next morning.

Draco sounds surprised but moans and Harry keeps biting the red skin before pushing his fingers to the plug and moving it inside and outside the stretched hole.

Draco pushes against him and Harry growls giving a hard bite on the bruised cheek.

Draco groans pained and scratches his neck making him look up and drop the plug.

“Care to do that again, Kitten?” he growls and Draco’s eyes widen as he pushes himself up.

Harry simply pushes him down again making his ass stick in the air and his face press against the sheets.

Draco’s tense and Harry grabs his hair right pushing him up but Draco’s silent.

“Thought so.” he muses and presses Draco’s face against the bed again before giving his sore ass three hard slaps with a wide open hand.

His hand is sore when he finishes and Draco’s sniffing and he licks the hot skin before pushing his tongue around the plug.

He feels Draco finally melting under him, surrendering to what Harry does to him and Harry never felt more grounded and desired.

He’s not going to fuck him yet, he wants to play, to make Draco tired and sated then make him beg for what he wants. 

He’s in control and he matters in this moment, he’s the one making Draco melting and he lives for these moments.

Harry’s been waiting and can’t wait to bury his hard cock inside Draco’s heat but he needs to take off the edge before, he thinks, or he won’t do all the things he wants to his kitten. 

“I need you now.” he murmurs and murmurs a lubrification spell that hits Draco’s tights and Draco laughs a bit at that.

“Always impatient.” Draco murmurs and Harry turns him around pushing him into the covers and pushing his legs up. He ignores the comment since they’ll have time for more later and slaps his hip making Draco squirm.

He pushes his pants to mid tight and rubs himself to ease some of the ache and watches white teeth bite those thin lips.

Harry places his cock between Draco’s tights and presses them together feeling Draco pressing them tighter with clenched muscles, before he moves himself and ruts between them.

It’s more than sex, it’s the connection, the dynamic, the raw power and desire surounding them.  _ Intimacy, Love. _

It’s how they express it, how they live it. Together.

He watches Draco’s eyes closing and pinches pink nipples before grabbing Draco’s hard cock. He loves the feel of the cock engorged on his hand and Draco makes a grunt grabbing the covers rutting into it showing he also enjoys being touched where he needs the most.

He’s been hard and leaking for a while now, from caresses to pain he’s mostly hard for Harry today and it shows how much they need it.

Harry would like to hold on for a while but as soon as he feels balls hitting on balls and the slick of the lube making the tights so warm and wet he drops the legs and crawls above Draco moving his hand quickly and hard on the hard flesh of his cock and pointing it towards Draco’s mouth.

That smart mouth, those curious grey eyes and that beautiful mind.

Draco looks at him, holds his hips and licks the tip as he comes trying to lick him clean and Harry can only grab Draco’s face and kiss him hard when he’s finally sated and can breathe.

Draco snickers at his little patience but he slaps his face, gently this time, and Draco behaves moving to sit up.

Harry sits behind him making Draco snuggle between his legs and against his chest and Harry starts stroking Draco’s cock with the same hand that hit him. Red, wet and big on the hard cock that pulses eagerly.

He loves to hold Draco, give him all the care he deserves and even more.

“Thank you Kitten, such a good boy for me.” he murmurs between nibbles on Draco’s neck and Draco cums with his right hand on his cock and left grabbing his short hair and promises of _ ‘I’ll fuck your mouth so hard next time you won’t be able to breathe _ ’.

Draco keeps his hair short yet long enough to grab and Harry takes advantage of it pulling the hair in a fist knowing the effect it has on Draco.

He knows Draco will want to play more, Harry will make him chase a laser light, Draco will curl up on his side as he watches crap telly and later they will make love and Draco will lick him and rub his face on him in affection but right now he’s glad and happy to have such a good Kitten to come home to.

Draco makes that soft sound again, it’s an unconscious yet raw thing and Harry’s proud and content knowing he is cared and loved as much as he cares and loves.

He hopes Draco knows how much he affects Harry.

  
  



End file.
